In semiconductor technology, the wafers, each having multiple chips, are produced by a plurality of processes/stages in a wafer fabrication facility (FAB). Each process/stage can introduce one or more defects into the semiconductor wafers, which leads to quality and reliability issues, failures, and yield losses. To improve manufacturing technologies and enhance wafer quality, reliability, and yield, the semiconductor wafers are measured, tested, monitored and diagnosed at each process/stage. In order to obtain accurate results, alignment is important in a measured, tested, monitored and diagnosed semiconductor wafer.